Dear My Sweet Macau
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] Junmyeon kesal karena Yifan tak kunjung menghubunginya


Junmyeon nyaris gila rasanya! Berpuluh-puluh… ah tidak tidak, berates-ratus kali ia menghubungi pria bernama Wu Yifan itu tetapi tak sekalipun ia berhasil berbicaranya dengan pria itu. Padahal ia berada di Makau, yang jaraknya sangat sangat dekat dengan tempat syuting Yifan di Hongkong!

"Wu Yifan, kau mati di tanganku nanti." omelnya.

Junmyeon masih mencoba menelpon ponsel Yifan, tetapi hanya nada sambung yang terdengar. Ugh, ia kan rindu suara kekasihnya!

"Hyung, masih tidak bisa menghubungi Yifan hyung?" kepala Sehun menyembul di balik pintu kamar hotel yang ditempati Junmyeon. Bocah itu kemudian masuk dan seenak saja duduk di ranjang Junmyeon. "Yixing ge sudah tidur, karena besok pagi-pagi sekali ia harus kembali ke Korea. Lagipula kondisi matanya memburuk, aku tak mungkin mengajaknya keluar malam ini."

"Lalu?!" tanya Junmyeon yang senewen sendiri.

"Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan sekarang!"

Kening Junmyeon berkerut. Sepertinya jalan-jalan mengelilingi Makau tidak buruk. Siapa tahu ia bisa berpapasan dengan Yifan kan? Ya, siapa tahu!

.

.

.

Udara Makau tidak seperti Seoul yang sudah sedingin kulkas di bulan November. Jadi, Junmyeon hanya melapisi kaosnya dengan jaket hitam, hadiah dari Yifan saat pulang dari Praha tahun lalu. Memikirkan Yifan, membuat pipi Junmyeon memanas. Dengan jarak ratusan kilometer yang memisahkan mereka, Yifan tak pernah absen memberinya kabar, bahkan acap kali mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuknya di Korea.

"Hyung, kau kedinginan?"

Junmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ehh?"

"Pipimu merah, tuh," Sehun menunjuk pipi Junmyeon dengan dagu runcingnya.

"Jangan asal, magnae."

Mereka kembali berjalan, dengan Sehun yang membawa bubble tea rasa cokelat yang ia beli di ujung gang.

"Ehm, hyung." Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan gelas bubble teanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau dan Yifan hyung mempertahankan hubungan kalian?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin saja."

Mata Junmyeon memicing. "Jangan-jangan, hubunganmu dengan Yixing bermasalah ya?"

"Siapa bilang?!" kata Sehun dengan suara kencang. "Kami baik-baik aja kok. Hmmmm."

"Tapi?" Junmyeon memandang jahil kearah magnaenya itu.

"Tapi Yixing ge seperti bosan denganku." bibir Sehun mengerucut. "Dia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Eh, bukan gitu juga sih. Maksudku, dia jarang menghubungiku. Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi masa iya dia sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk membalas pesanku di sela-sela jadwalnya?"

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Yifan juga gitu, kok. Dan setauku, jadwal Yifan jauh jauh lebih padat ketimbang Yixing. Tapi yah, kami selalu bisa memanage waktu untuk saling menghubungi. Dan kami selalu berusaha memahami satu sama lain."

"Apa aku yang terlalu nagging pada Yixing ge ya?"

"Bisa jadi." Junmyeon mengangguk. "Lagipula, setauku Yixing memang orangnya terlalu polos kan. Bicarakan saja dengannya, apa maumu, dan kau-pun akan mengerti apa alasan Yixing bersikap seperti itu."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membicarakannya dengan Yixing ge." Sehun menengok ke kanan dan ke kirinya, saat ponselnya bordering. "Oh, Yifan hyung sudah datang rupanya. Junmyeon hyung, aku duluan ya!"

Junmyeon belum sempat bereaksi, tetapi Sehun sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan, hey! Kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu kenapa juga ada di sini?!

"Hai, sayang." Yifan berusaha mengecup bibir Junmyeon, namun gagal karena Junmyeon segera mengelak. Alhasil, bibirnya hanya bisa bertemu dengan pipi Junmyeon, saja. "Kau marah?"

"Siapa suruh kau tidak membalas teleponku sejak tadi!" Junmyeon melangkah menjauhi lelaki tinggi yang sayangnya, adalah kekasihnya itu. Yah, kekasihnya yang dungu!

Alih-alih mengejar Junmyeon, Yifan malah tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Pria mungil yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya saat ini. "Katanya kau selalu berusaha mengerti aku." cibir Yifan.

Junmyeon segera berbalik, dan menginjak-nginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan gerakan lucu. Bibirnya juga mengerucut, kesal karena lagi-lagi Yifan berusaha menjahilinya. "Kau sengaja kan?!"

"Kalo iya, memang kenapa?" Yifan memajukan tubuhnya, dan merengkuh pinggang kekasih mungilnya. "Lagipula, kekasihku menjadi jauh jauh lebih manis ketika kesal seperti ini." Yifan menjilati bibir Junmyeon dengan lidahnya yang menjulur.

"Ughhhh." Junmyeon menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jorok, Yifan!"

"Biasanya kau menyukai lidahku."

Pipi Junmyeon makin memerah. "Jangan di sini." cicitnya.

"Oh….." Yifan menyeringai. "Ayo kita lakukan di mobil!"

"Eh? KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Terlambat untuk menolak, karena Yifan sudah menggendong tubuh mungil itu dengan kedua tangannya. Well Junmyeon, selamat datang di kandang macan!

END! xD

Another ficlet by me!

Eh, apa drabble ini ya?

Drabble sih ya xDDDDDD

Reviews are LOVE!


End file.
